The present invention generally relates to small watercrafts, and more specifically to a pontoon boat having paddle wheels.
Small boats are popular for a number of reasons. First, they may provide entertainment in the form of activities such as fishing and recreational boating. In addition, the small boats may provide an alternate form of exercise. Small boats are convenient in that they usually can be removed from the water after use, and can typically be lifted by one or two people and carried to a storage location.
One downside to small boats is that they often require a large storage space when not in use. To provide adequate support for people, the boats are typically long and wide. In addition, because the holes and other components of the boat must be seaworthy, they are typically heavy and cumbersome. Therefore, transport of small boats is often difficult, and many times requires a pickup truck or a trailer of some sort.
The present invention provides a collapsible pontoon paddle boat. The pontoon paddle boat includes inflatable pontoons that may be deflated and a series of frame pieces that may be disassembled and stored with the deflated pontoons in a compact configuration. The broken-down pontoon may be conveniently stored or transported, for example in a carrying bag.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the frame structure includes metal tubes that snap into anchors that are integrally formed in the sides of the pontoons. The anchors or the tubes may include snap connectors that allow quick disassembly of the frame from the pontoons.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a seat is provided for the pontoon paddle boat that is removable and collapsible. The seat is supported by a series of cinch straps that allows fore and aft sections of the seating surface to be adjusted up and down relative to the pontoons. In addition, the entire seating surface may be lowered or raised using the cinch straps. The seat also includes a back that is attached by straps. The straps may be adjusted so as to provide a comfortable seating posture for a user.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the paddle wheels and cranks for the paddle wheels are connected to front anchors on the pontoons. The paddle wheels may disconnect from the cranks to provide compact storage of the paddle wheels. Also, if desired, a plurality of mounting locations may be provided for the cranks and paddle wheels so that their position may be adjusted relative to the seat. In this manner, the cranks may be situated so that they conveniently fit against the feet of a user seated on the seat, regardless of the size of the user.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a rudder for the pontoon paddle boat is connected to the frame for the pontoon paddle boat by a friction connection. The friction in the connection may be overcome, for example, when the rudder contacts the ground or other objects located underneath the boat. In this manner, the rudder is not damaged in shallow water.
The rudder also includes a pivot mechanism that allows the rudder to be folded to a position where it extends parallel to the pontoon paddle boat. The storage position allows the pontoon paddle boat to be pulled up on shore, without dragging the rudder into the ground.
The pontoon paddle boat of the present invention provides many benefits over prior art small boats. It may be folded into a compact configuration, and may be adjusted so as to fit a variety of different sized users. Other features may be employed to make the pontoon paddle boat more comfortable. For example, cup holders may be formed integrally into the frame, and a cargo net may also be provided.